Love Knows No Bounds (Rated MA)
by annrickman
Summary: Hermione and Severus Snape battles against all odds to fight for their love for each other. What are these challenges? Find out in the book.


TITLE: Love knows no bounds

RATED: MA

Setting: Hogwarts

Characters: Severus Snape

Hermione Granger

Albus Dumbledore

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Characters are owned by the wonderful J.K Rowling, the story is just a product of my imagination and love for the characters.

"Love knows no reason, no boundaries, no distance. It has a sole intention of bringing people together to a time called forever." – Unknown

**Chapter 1 – Unfolding the Truth**

Chapter 1 – Unfolding the Truth

Severus Snape.

All he ever thought about was Hermione.

He couldn't gather his thoughts at the moment in his room. Just thinking about her and Ron made him want to kill himself.

He isn't going to kill himself, he thought. Not now that he realized he already felt something for Hermione.

Something that would change who he is inside.

_"Ron and Hermione?"_, he thought. _"They couldn't be! I saw her look at me the way I wanted to be looked at. Those glare in her eyes, those beautiful eyes she has."_

Severus Snape closed his eyes trying to imagine Hermione looking at him.

_"Well, might as well make the first move Severus."_

He hadn't noticed Albus by the door.

_"I know who you have been inlove with Sev, I can see it in your eyes. You can't take your eyes off her."_

Snape looked at Albus for a second.

_"But how?"_ asked Snape.

_"Tell her the truth,"_ Albus answered.

_"Tell her you're inlove with her. Tell her what you feel. Everything."_

Snape sat down, touching his head.

_"Tonight after dinner, I'll tell her everything."_

But Snape wasn't sure he will be able to do it. He might just be pissed with Ron following Hermione around. But he thought of an idea. Hermione must be with him alone.

_  
Dinner Time

Snape thought twice if he was going to do it or not. But to his suprise Hermione bumped into him before entering the dining room.

_"Oh, Sorry Severus."_, said Hermione looking at him.

_"Oh, uhm it's... O..kay.."_ Stuttered Snape.

Hermione smiled at him and that made him melt but it gave him the guts to talk even more.

_"Would you mind talking a walk with me after dinner Hermione?"_, asked Snape doing his best to smile.

_"Sure Severus, no problem."_

Hermione smiled again and hurried to her seat. Then there was food and everybody ate.

Severus stood there, he couldn't eat. He was too happy inside that he decided to go outside and have some fresh air.

Few minutes later he heard footsteps coming to him. Then he saw Hermione.

_"How did you know I'm here?"_ asked Snape.

_"Of course, I know where you always go if you want to get some fresh air."_

_"Is that so?.. So you've been following me around?"_

_"Not really, no. But I always see you here."_

Snape and Hermione walked through the corridors of Hogwarts and Snape decided to lead her to his room, well because he wanted to show her what it looked like.

_"I never thought you were nice at all," said Hermione_

_"I don't look nice, but when I'm with you I want to be nice."_

_"What did you say?"_ Hermione was a bit confused.

_"Oh, no nevermind."_ Answered Severus.

They were walking through the dungeons to Snape's room but Hermione didn't mind.  
It was a mystery to Severus why Hermione was going with the flow.

_"Why isn't Ron with you? He always follows you wherever you go, he has business to do with the students."_asked Snape irritably.

_"I asked him not to come and said it was okay, you invited me only that's why I asked him to do some research in the library."_

They arrived at Snape's door. Hermione entered the room, it was a bit dark but Snape turned on the light.

_"Severus,"_Hermione called in a soft voice.  
_"Your room.. its beautiful. I have never seen such a neat room like yours."_

_"Thank you."_Severus was very happy with Hermione's words.

They talked and talked about different things, from potions to the different creatures lurking in the Forbidden Forest.

A few moments later, Hermione noticed that Severus has been staring at her.

_"I understand why you can't take your eyes off me."_

Severus was sitting on the side of his bed stiff and still looking at Hermione. She approached him, her face close to him, eye to eye.._ "It's okay," _whispered Hermione.

Severus leaned forward and kissed her lips. Hermione didn't mind. It was a long tender kiss, Hermione felt Snape's lips shiver, but she still kissed him back and after that they looked at each other again and Severus had said what he has been hiding for a long time.

_"I... Love you.."_ Snape couldn't believe what was happening but he continued.

_"I love you Hermione and I couldn't stand seeing you with Ron, it breaks my heart."_ Severus was teary eyed and a tear fell in his cheeks.

Hermione was silent for a moment, she wiped his tears and said _"There, there Severus."_ Then she kissed him on the forehead then her lips touched his lips again longer than the first one. _"I love you too"_, said Hermione.

Severus hugged her tight, throughout the night, talking just about everything they thought about. Once in a while, they kiss. Both happy and contented and slept with their arms embracing each other.

4 years later Hermione decided to be a teacher at Hogwarts. She wanted to spend most of her time with Severus, the love of her life. She had taken her master's degree in Potion and Defense Against the Dark Arts in the University of Pimbletton in Canada. Before she went back to Hogwarts she had a short visit and a little bit of vacation for a month in Seattle to visit some of her cousins that reside there.

**Chapter 2 - Hermione's Work**

Hermione Granger, age 20, became the youngest professor in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry and Ron however, skipped two years and then went back to Hogwarts. Both Ron and Harry are in 6th year and well, it was awkward for them at first to see Hermione as one of the professors.

Hermione is teaching Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts. Hogwarts had doubled enrolling students starting this year so they had to add professors as well.

Severus Snape was delighted about the news that the love of his life, Hermione, will be also be teaching Potions like him. He was looking forward to see Hermione because they weren't able to see each other for months. Hermione had a short vacation before returning to Hogwarts.

Severus was in his room preparing for the school assembly. This was the time that he waited for so long. He missed Hermione so much, it was like forever. He was so excited that he jumped and waved his wand and immediately got dressed, he thought that he can do wandless magic but he loved the way he held his wand the moment he touched it.

He was thinking, _"What would I wear? All black or all black?"_

Severus laughed at himself, _"What was I thinking, the assembly is just minutes away and I have to get out of here."_

Before he left his room, he smiled at the mirror and said, _"Good luck handsome Severus,"_ with a little smirk.

Assembly.

Dumbledore was sitting at the center of the stage. He was looking at the students entering the hall. He thought, _"Ahhh, first years.."_ He saw familiar faces, 2nd years entering and then to his surprise he saw Harry and Ron waving at him.

_"Hi Professor,"_ said Harry while Ron giggled.

_"I thought you aren't going to finish school Potter and Weasley."_

_"We decided that we want to be like Hermione, now that she's a professor."_ said Ron.

"Now, don't make any fuss during her class Ron, Harry. She's a strict teacher." said Dumbledore. _"Oh there she is," _looking at Hermione approaching one of the seats intended for the professors.

_"Don't worry professor, we won't make any mischief in her class."_ said Ron with a slight smile.

Ron saw Hermione sitting next to Snape. He saw Snape kiss Hermione on the cheeks.

_"__That's weird, when did Hermione and Snape got along?"_ Ron wondered.

_"__Yeah, weird."_ Said Harry.

Hermione was excited as Snape was. She prepared herself; she wanted to look good, for Severus. She hurried herself on to one of the front seats at the Great Hall. She already saw Severus from afar, his black robes, his greasy hair and especially his eyes.

Up she went to have a seat. Severus was smiling at her and kissed her on the cheeks.

_"__Hi my love,"_ said Severus.

_"__Shhh, somebody might hear you."_

_"__You missed me did you?"_ asked Severus.

_"__Yes I do, and if there's no one here I would really want to hug and kiss you right now!"_ answered Hermione.

_"__I feel the same way Hermione my love."_ said Snape. _"We'll do that after this."_

Snape and Hermione just can't get their eyes off each other. Albus was coming near them.

_"__Hey you two, stop staring at each other or the students will think that you are kissing in front of them, it's too obvious you see," _

_"__Oh, sorry Professor Dumbledore, it's just we missed each other so much."_ Said Hermione.

_"__Do it later, Hermione, I know how both of you missed each other."_ Albus answered with a smile.

Hermione giggled as she took one last glance at Severus.

There was silence at the Great Hall when the first years entered and was sorted unto their houses. Hermione and Snape watched the students that were sorted and while Hermione was searching the faces of the students, she was surprised to see Harry and Ron sitting with the Griffindor students.

Ron caught Hermione staring at them and he waved, _"Harry look, Hermione's looking at us!" Harry waved too. "Snape seems to be in a bad mood, what's wrong with him"_ Ron muttered.

_"__What do you expect? Snape waving and smiling at us too? Snape is always like that, doing things only him could understand."_ said Harry.

After the Sorting of the First years it was time for the feast.

_"__The food here tastes a lot better now,"_ said Hermione.

_"__Why it doesn't taste good before?"_ Severus smiled and wondered at Hermione.

_"__No, I mean it tastes good before but it's tastier now."_

_"__It tastes the same Hermione,"_

_"__Well, maybe it tasted better because I am with you." _said Hermione.

_"__That's good to hear, everything it delicious when I'm with you my love."_ Severus' voice was so cold but Hermione understood it.

Hermione just smiled at what Severus said. She loved it; it was so sweet that she couldn't stop smiling.

After the feast, Hermione told Severus that she would just meet Harry and Ron for a moment then she'll be in the dungeons after. Severus agreed and said _"Okay, just don't be too long."_

Harry, Ron and Hermione finally talked. Hermione hugged Harry and Ron.

_"__Hey, you're now a Professor? That's wicked! Now we get to be in your class."_ Said Ron with an amazed voice.

_"__Yes, in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and don't mess around in class!"_ Hermione warned the two. _"-or I'll be taking points from Griffindor."_

_"__We won't."_ said Harry. Ron just gave a subtle smile.

Hermione says goodbye to both of her friends. She hurries back at the Dungeons to finally meet Severus.

Upon arriving at his doorstep, Hermione knocked on the door.

_"__Enter!"_ Snape said with a distinct voice.

_"__Ah! It's you my love."_ said Snape.

Severus closed the door, locked it and Hermione ran through Snape's arms and hugged him tight.

_"__I have been waiting for you like forever!"_

_"__Sorry about that, I just had to finish some things, you know, get a degree so that I can be a teacher here in Hogwarts and be with you."_

While Hermione was explaining herself Severus held her high up in the air and danced her to his room.

_"__I know, I know. I missed you so much."_ said Snape as they were now sitting on Snape's bed.

Snape looked at Hermione's eyes and stroked her hair. He gently kissed her forehead then her lips.

_"__I miss this. Kissing you. I miss everything about you."_ Said Snape.

_"__I miss this too. So much."_ Hermione answered.

They kissed harder than they realized and Snape started undressing Hermione.

_"__No wands?"_ asked Hermione.

_"__No, Muggles do this without wands and I find it very interesting and exciting."_ Hermione giggled and kissed Severus on the lips. She now started to unbutton Snape's robe while kissing him.

They made love and slept while holding hands. Morning came and they woke up with smiling faces. Hermione kissed Snape on the forehead and said, _"Good morning handsome. Time to get up and have some breakfast."_

_"__I already had breakfast,"_ said Snape

_"__When?"_ Hermione asked in confusion.

_"__Last night, that was already my breakfast."_

_"__Oh you!"_ Hermione pushed him and laughed. _"You silly guy! That isn't breakfast, now get up and I'll make pancakes."_ Snape agreed laughing.

_"__Okay my queen," Snape stood up. "I'll just wash and get dressed."_

Snape looked at Hermione, he noticed that she had been awake a bit earlier because she had already taken a bath, her hair is wet, but she hadn't changed yet for work.

Hermione went to Snape's dining table and waved a wand over it murmured a spell and two plates appeared with pancakes on each one, a butter and a syrup.

After 10 minutes Snape returned hiding something at his back.

_"__What is that you're hiding?"_ Hermione asked giggling.

Snape handed her a bouquet of beautiful roses.

_"__This is for you my gorgeous queen."_

_"__Oh Severus, how sweet of you."_ Hermione was amazed on how romantic this man could be and how lucky she was to have him. She kissed him on the lips and then they ate breakfast together.

Both hurried preparing their things as they were running out of time for their classes.

_"__I'll be going,"_ said Snape.

_"__Me too,"_ said Hermione.

They kissed before they separated for their classes. Both will have Potions class for different houses. Snape for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and Hermione for Griffindor and Slytherin.

**Chapter 3: Ron's Suspicion**

Ron was sitting on his chair with Harry wondering why their Professor isn't in the room yet.

_"__Good morning!" _A cheerful voice entered the room and greeted them.

_"__There will be no wand waving or silly incantations in this class."_

_"__That's what Snape told us when we had our Potions class with him before." _whispered Ron.

Ron and Harry had to repeat Potions class because they have failed in Snape's class before.

_"__Really? I forgot about that though," _said Harry.

_"__Really Harry? Seriously you don't remember things do you?"_

Harry was busy writing his love letter for Ginny. Ron just rolled his eyes and started to concentrate on the lesson. Potions class was finished earlier that they expected. Ron noticed that Hermione seemed to be in a good mood. Ron wondered and observed that Hermione was too happy that she couldn't even stop smiling while teaching.

_"__Why are you like that?" _asked Ron.

_"__Like what?"_ asked Hermione.

_"__I mean, like that.. not being so strict and all, smiling and even humming like an owl, that's not you Hermione!"_

_"__First of all, I AM NOT AN OWL and I don't hum like one because they don't hum, they crow or whatever that sound might be not similar to humming. Second, I have changed and changing with something better isn't bad after all."_

_"__I'm just not used to it."_

_"__Well you better get used to it Ron, it's not forever that you will see little old Hermione. I better get going, and Ron, tell Harry to focus more on my class, he hasn't been participating and I often see him daydreaming. He doesn't want to repeat this class again doesn't he?"_

_"__Okay. I will tell him then." _said Ron.

Ron was still suspicious about this; he tried to follow Hermione secretly to the Dungeons. To his surprise he saw Hermione enter Snape's office. He decided to leave the dungeon immediately to inform Harry about this when he heard footsteps also coming into the office. It was Snape, looking left and right to see if anyone was following him, the coast was clear, he didn't see Ron anywhere so he closed the door.

_"__Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!" _Harry complained to Ron while eating chocolate frogs.

_"__Come here I have something to tell you."_ said Ron. _"I think there's something about Snape and Hermione that we do not know."_

_"__What is it?"_ asked Harry.

_"__She and Snape might have some kind of a relationship, a love relationship. I saw Hermione enter Snape's office earlier."_

_"__Are you serious Ron?" _asked Harry.

_"__Yes I am Harry. We have to warn Hermione, you know Snape, he can't be trusted!"_

Ron went back to the dungeons now with Harry accompanying him and waited for Hermione or Snape to come out of the door.

Hermione decided to finish her class early. It was the first day of school and she gave her students reading assignments for a quiz the following day. She went back to the dungeons to Snape's office. Minutes later Snape was also there.

_"__You are early my Queen." _Snape said looking at Hermione's eyes.

_"__I ended my class early and gave them reading assignments. I'll give a quiz tomorrow."_

_"__How clever my Queen." _Said Snape.

_"__Why are you here? They might wonder, you have your own room at the Griffindor Tower."_

_"__I think I'll make your place my room Severus," _said Hermione.

_"__My Queen, you know you can't do that." _Snape held her hand, _"As much as I want you to live here with me, they might notice that we have a relationship."_

_"__We will let them know soon my Severus."_

_"__You're friends might be mad at you, they know me as the person who despised them from the very first day they were here."_

_"__Do not worry Severus, I will explain it to them." _Hermione kissed his lips and smiled _"I love you Severus and I will never let you go. I will fight for you till the end."_

Severus hugged her tight, _"I will do the same my Queen, that's why I will never ever hurt you no matter what."_

Hermione remembered that she has some research to do in the library, it will be really quick because she already knows what book to get.

_"__My King, I'll just go to the library for 30 minutes at least. I'll just read about something that I saw on the new book that was given to the students. It's this new potion called Aloticaptus Potion. Haven't heard of it. That's why I'll read about it."_

_"__Well, that's new. I haven't heard of that also. Let me know when you get back okay my dear Queen? And be back before dinner." _said Snape.

_"__I will Severus, I love you."_

Severus opened the door and they kissed before Hermione left.

Ron was shocked._ "Bloody Hell! Did you see that Harry? They kissed! On the lips! Eyy yuck! That's the most disgusting thing I saw in my life apart from puking slugs."_

_"__But why would they kiss, are they in love with each other? Are they a couple?"_

_"__Bloody Hell Harry, who would want to be Snape's girlfriend?"_

_"__Well, there's Hermione." _said Harry.

_"__Ugh! Still disgusting." _said Ron.

_"__I heard Hermione's going to the library, let's follow her!" _said Harry.

_"__C'mon!" _said Ron.

Hermione was sitting on one side of the library reading a book called PotionsL The New Edition. Ron took a seat in front of her.

_"__Hermione," _whispered Ron.

_"__What are you two doing here. You should be on your respective classes!"_ said Hermione trying to whisper.

_"__Okay Hermione. What's with you and Snape?" _asked Ron.

_"__We saw you two kissing outside Snape's office, by the door." _Harry blurted out. Which made Ron kind of guilty, he doesn't want to say that directly.

_"__You did what?" _Hermione was in shock.

_"__Oops sorry about that, I shouldn't have told you that." _Harry apologized.

_"__So what? What's the big deal?" _said Hermione irritably.

_"__Hermione, are you out of your mind? That's Snape, the one that has been taking points from us for no reason, the one who bullied us for no reason." _said Ron.

_"__I love him, he loves me, and you can't do anything about that." _said Hermione now getting pissed.

_"__You really love that stupid guy Hermione?! Seriously?"_ said Ron.

_"__DO NOT INSULT SEVERUS SNAPE IN FRONT OF ME!" _Hermione was now very angry. _"10 points from Griffindor!"_

Hermione left the library and Ron was very confused, they have lost 10 house points for their stupidity and now they aren't friends with Hermione anymore. Harry comforted Ron telling him that everything will be okay.

Hermione went back to Snape's office crying.

_"__What happened my Queen? What?! Who did this to you? Who made you cry?" _Snape was worried he hugged Hermione and while she kept crying.

_"__It's Ron, he knew all about us. He saw us kiss earlier. What should I do?" _Hermione said wiping her tears off.

_"__I'll confront Ron now, stay here okay?" _said Snape wiping Hermione's tears.

_"__You know they don't like you either."_

_"__I'll take care of that, don't you worry. Stop crying okay?"_

_"__I will, now don't be so harsh on them Severus, they are still my friends."_

_"__Do not worry my Queen." _Snape said as she kissed Hermione's head and lips and got out of the office.

Snape went to look for Ron and Harry. He found them walking in one of the corridors heading for Quidditch practice. Snape stopped them and said in a low but soft voice.

_"__Can I talk to the both of you privately."_

Ron and Harry were shocked, they thought that they will be expelled for sneaking out of class and following Hermione in his office. They went to a vacant room and there they had a talk.

_"__Are you going to get us expelled sir?"_

_"__No Ron Weasley, let me explain first." _Snape said looking at the both of them.

_"__First, I do not like it when you are following Hermione now that she is already your professor. People may think you are…. up to something."_

_"__I am sorry about that sir," _Ron apologized. _"It's just that you and Hermione-"_

_"_ _YES. I and Hermione have a relationship. We have been together for 4 years now and it is just now that we have seen each other again. Do you have any problem with that Mr. Weasley?"_

_"__N—No sir. I shall not question you about it again."_

_"__And please do keep it to yourselves for now. We still do not want others to know."_

_"__Yes Professor Snape. Again we are very sorry for what we have done earlier." _said Harry.

_"__I will not take any points from Griffindor. Just please bear with us Harry and Ron. It isn't even easy for us to keep this relationship from everyone at Hogwarts."_

_"__We understand sir. Can we leave now sir, we still have Quidditch practice to attend to." _said Harry.

Both Ron and Harry left the room with shocked faces. They couldn't believe that they had just heard and saw. Severus Snape wasn't Severus Snape. He was like Severus Snape but with a halo. He was still scary though not like before. They hurried for Quidditch practice and they were just in time.

Snape went back to his office, Hermione wasn't there, he found her sleeping on his bed. He tucked her in and caressed her hair and then slept with her.

After Quidditch practice it was the only time that Ron and Harry talked about what had happened.

_"__I don't think Snape's that bad though, he might be the right guy for Hermione. After all, they are both intellectually compatible and after what Snape told us earlier, I think he would never hurt or break Hermione's heart."_

_"__I hope so." _said Ron.

**Chapter 4: The Decision**

Hermione woke up with a note beside her. _"Follow the petals."_ It said. She looked down and saw the petals that lead to the next room where Snape's dining table was. Hermione walked through it. It was beautiful; she didn't expect Severus to be so romantic. Is this how she will be treated by this man? She thought to herself, _"Hey Granger, this man is the most romantic person you ever met in your life. Do not ever lose this man or you'll really die inside." _What was she thinking; she wouldn't even dare leave Severus.

She entered the other room, almost teary eyed when she saw Snape already dressed. But what struck her most was the room was filled with flowers. She loved it, the smell, the look and the ambiance that calms her soul.

_"__I guess I overslept." _said Hermione.

_"__No my Queen. you are just in time for dinner."_ said Snape.

_"__Wow, this is beautiful Severus. I didn't know you could do things like this." _Tears fell on Hermione's face as she was coming closer to Severus for an embrace.

_"__You still have a lot to learn about me my dear Hermione. I can be full of surprises. The perks of being a mysterious man that is."_

Hermione was still looking at everything that Snape prepared for her. She couldn't believe how Snape had changed over the years.

_"__Did you like it my Queen?" _said Severus as he picked a rose and gave it to Hermione.

_"__Yes Severus I loved it, I loved everything. Thank you Severus." _Hermione hugged him tight and then kissed him on the cheeks.

_"__Let's eat my dear."_

Both of them ate, it was so delicious that Hermione spoke up to share her appreciation.

_"__What spell did you use to these Sev?" _asked Hermione.

_"__I didn't do any spell Hermione." _said Snape. _"I cooked it."_

_"__I never knew you cooked." _Said Hermione.

_"__Well not until now, I've been reading cooking books and practicing cooking, it's just like potion making, mixing stuff you know and of course. I want to please my Queen. I want everything to be special between us."_

Hermione smiled. That was the sweetest gesture she had received from a guy. She didn't expect it from Severus. It was like she changed him from bad to good.

_"__This looks yummy!" _Hermione took a bite of the steak that was in her plate, it was mouth pouring. _"Oh my Severus!" _Hermione was out of words. It was the most delicious steak she had tasted in her entire life. _"You could be a great chef my dear Severus." _

_"__That will only be for the both of us my Queen. I do not like cooking for others, only you."_

_"__That's so sweet Severus, you should start eating too."_

_"__Yes my Queen, I am very hungry indeed."_

Hermione was very hungry too she felt her stomach rumble before she could even put the food on her mouth. She had forgotten that she wasn't able to eat lunch today. Hermione remembered that Snape confronted her two bestfriends.

_"__So how was it? Did Ron get mad or anything?"_

_"__No my Queen. He actually promised me not to tell anymore. If you just saw Ron's disgusted face." _Snape bursted into laughter.

_"__He agreed? He did not get mad?"_

_"__I explained to him that I will never ever hurt you or do anything to harm you."_

_"__Did you take any points from Griffindor?"_

_"__No I didn't, I just warned them not to tell anymore. Taking points from Griffindor in that reason would just be a waste of my time."_

_"__Okay my king, that would be great because I already took points from Griffindor this morning. I was so mad I—"_

_"__It's okay my Queen, the damage has been done. Now if you're finished, I would like you to accompany me for a walk. The students are now asleep in their respective houses so it is safe already."_

With a swish of a wand the plates were all squeaky clean and arranged into a shelf. Both of them got up and went outside for a walk. Hermione brought with her a jacket for it was cold outside. They went to the gardens of Hogwarts and Snape waved his wand and there were Christmas lights everywhere and a blanket for them to sit on. Snape liked Christmas lights even if it isn't Christmas. Hermione was amazed on how beautifully Snape would make it. It was perfect, she thought. While sitting down, they looked at the sky. The sky was dark, peaceful and there were a lot of stars.

_"__I hope there's a shooting star so that I can wish." _said Hermione.

_"__Only Muggles believe in that Hermione." _said Snape.

_"__There's nothing wrong in believing in shooting stars my dear Severus." _

_"__Look!" _Severus pointed at the sky. There was a shooting star. Hermione saw it and wished.

_"__Did you wish something my Queen? I want to know."_

_"__I will tell you soon dear Severus." _said Hermione.

_"__Why not now my queen?" _said Hermione.

_"__How about you Sev, did you wish for anything?"_

_"__Yes I did, but I will tell you soon, not now." _Both of them laughed.

Hermione wished that it will be easier for them to adjust into their relationship now that both of them are teachers at Hogwarts. Severus on the other hand had wished exactly the same thing. Their current status isn't that easy but they know that they will overcome this struggle and live happily ever after.

Even with her jacket on, Hermione felt cold. It was getting much colder outside. She was shivering. Severus got closet to Hermione and wrapped his arms around hers.

_"__We should be back in the dungeons." _said Snape. _"It is already very cold here you could get sick."_

Hermione agreed and stood up, Severus arms still wrapped around her and they continued walking to the dungeons. They entered Snape's house and sat in his library. Hermione found it relaxing when she sees so many books that's why she was always found in the library when she was still a student.

Severus kneeled down to her lap. He was in deep thought. He was thinking that he couldn't take it anymore and wanted everyone to know about him and Hermione. How she loved this woman, he wanted to tell the world about it. He couldn't take keeping it from everyone anymore. He wanted to proudly let everyone know that he loved this woman dearly.

_"__Hermione, I want to make things official." _Severus was holding both Hermione's hands tightly.

_"__What do you mean Severus? Aren't we officially couples already?"_

_"__I mean, I want everyone to know, I want to show them that I love you." _said Snape.

_"__Are you sure about that my King?"_

_"__Yes my Queen. I've been thinking of announcing it to everyone at the Feast tomorrow morning."_

_"__Are you really truly sure about this Severus, this is a really big decision to make." _said Hermione.

_"__If it is fine with you my dear Hermione, then I will pursue it."_

Hermione answered with a nod, kissed Severus' lips and smiled. This was a decision she didn't expect. There were a lot of questions in her mind. What would the other professors say, what would the students think, and what would everyone think. But another thought came to her, _"I don't care what anyone will think, this is our life not theirs. We love each other that's why we will conquer everything. Love conquers all!"_

_"__It's actually really late Severus. Let's wash up and go to sleep." _said Hermione.

The next morning, they were surprised about the news that they received from Professor McGonagall.


End file.
